Memorable Meets MemoryLess
by Rosella-Marie
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's meeting up in Mark of Athena! I don't own Percy Jackson or Heros of Olympus.


Memorable Meets Memory-Less

Pacing. That's all Annabeth seemed to be doing lately. And if people asked why, they'd usually get yelled at or a sulky 'because'. And if she was particularly pissed, the unlucky person would get tackled to the ground, knife at their throat, and a yelled 'because!'. But now, things were different. Much different. As she paced nervously, obsessively, and endlessly, the Argo II was flying on its 'merry little way' to Camp Jupiter.

Piper tentatively made her way to where Annabeth was pacing.

"Annabeth?" She called. "We were all wondering if you wanted any food. You haven't eaten all day."

"I'm not hungry," came a tear stained voice. "I want this ship to land. When are we going to be there?" Now, there was a hint of an edge to her voice.

"In about another day. Please Annabeth. Come eat. Just a little? You don't have to eat more than a few bites." The girl took a step closer and put a reassuring hand on Annabeth's arm.

"Fine. I'll come eat." She gave in and walked to the eating room.

Annabeth and Piper held true to their words. Annabeth stayed the whole time, but didn't eat much. Piper, or Leo or Jason, didn't make her eat anymore.

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight everyone." Annabeth nodded politely.

"Night Annabeth," Leo said. "Oh! And we should be arriving sometime tomorrow. I'll have Piper come wake you up or something."

She nodded and went to sleep. It was a fitful sleep. Annabeth tossed and turned. Talked and sighed. Smiled and even cried. She had nightmares that Percy didn't remember her, and pleasant dreams where he ran up to her and kissed her because he remembered. But finally, for a few hours, she stopped moving around and let full unconsciousness take her.

Sunlight didn't wake her, but air turbulence did. She checked her clock, and jumped out of bed. It was already eight and she had to make herself decent. Annabeth took one look in the mirror and nearly screamed. Her eyes had dark circles under them, and were puffy from crying so much. Her hair was practically a rat's nest, not to mention frizzy. Carefully, she brushed her hair. Then, she decided to take a shower.

When she got out, Annabeth felt like a layer had been washed off. She felt new, clean, and beautiful. Though she blushed at feeling beautiful. A shiver ran through her and she realized that she was still in a towel. With a jolt, she remembered that she was representing Camp Half Blood with Jason. This surprised her so much that she let out a small screamed. Annabeth clamped her hands down over her mouth and proceeded to get dressed. She wore her usual. Shorts, Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, sneakers, and her signature ponytail. The knife she always carried was strapped to her arm.

Quietly, she slipped out of her room. A strange feeling was brewing in her stomach as she walked to the eating room. Again, she didn't eat much. None of the passengers said much. Once she was finished, Annabeth walked out on deck.

"Leo..." Annabeth whispered. "LEO! I found it." She immediately felt stupid for saying the obvious.

"Huh, what? Woah," the boy shook his head in disbelief. "Alright, everyone prepare for landing in ten minutes. I've already them a message. So they shouldn't attack. If all goes according to plan..." He ran off to the engine room.

Annabeth turned once more to the side of the ship. The feeling was again making its way back to her stomach. It was pleasant and not pleasant at the same time. This was it. If all went according to her plan, then Percy would remember her. If not, well, she had a lot of hell to go through.

Ten minutes later they found themselves landed at Camp Jupiter. Annabeth was holding it together on the outside, but on the inside she was nearly about to explode. Frantically, her gray eyes searched the crowd for a pair of sea green eyes. She was losing hope, but then she found them. Her heart skipped a beat.

A certain sea green eyed boy felt foreign eyes on him. When his head lifted to meet them, he saw immediately that the weren't foreign. They were friends. More than friends.

"Annabeth." The name slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Percy." The name slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

As the minutes ticked on, the Romans and Greeks discussed what they would do. Later that night, Annabeth and Percy did sneak off to be together. If you were wondering.

So, what did you think? Horrible? Good? Meh? Constructive critisicm welcome:)

Thanks!

RMarie


End file.
